


Catch That Cat!

by Inky (Ink_Glitch)



Series: Fur & Feathers (MCU Shapeshifters AU) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But they're sure he does, Clint cheats at Mario Kart, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Nobody is sure how, Rhodey is So Done, he denies it, of course, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Glitch/pseuds/Inky
Summary: One-sentence prompt: “Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”ORTony is a little shit and Rhodey is done.





	Catch That Cat!

Through the doors that lead down a small flight of stairs and into Tony’s workshop, the sounds of clattering, banging, swearing, and falling metal could be heard. This was in no way unusual, and the Avengers currently in the common floor’s living room were unconcerned. Rhodey was in the workshop with Tony, so any disasters would be minimal, and the chances of an explosion where somewhat lowered.

Also, as Barton often said when the idea of going down to intervene came up, “He’s going to blow stuff up anyway. Better he do it down there away from us that up here or while we’re down there.”

Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha were relaxing on the couch in the common room. Steve and Clint were playing Mario Kart, while Bruce watched with a small reddish-brown mink, Natasha in her animal form, curled gracefully around his neck. Clint was currently winning, as it seemed his inability to miss a target translated into video-games as well.

“Seriously Clint, how do you do that! Green Shells just bounce randomly!”

“What can I say, I have a gift!”

Clint nailed Steve with another green shell thrown backwards as his character, Baby Peach, zoomed across the finish line.

“Ha! That’s six in a row!” He had the smug look on his face of someone who had cheated without getting caught. Everyone else in the tower was sure he cheated, but they weren’t sure how he could be cheating. He denied it any time they brought it up, claiming that “You’re just salty because I’m better than you guys. Besides, you have no proof!”

Steve just huffed angrily in reply, but still selected race again. Just as they started along Toad Harbor, the door to Tony’s workshop floor opened, and a Savannah cat gripping something in its mouth streaked through the room. Seconds later, Rhodey burst through the doors, breathing heavily.

Clearly, he had been running, and he looked annoyed in the way that someone who was dealing with Tony being a little shit always did. The cat was now standing on the other side of the living room, staring directly at Rhodey with a look that very clearly said ha! Try and catch me, sucker!

Rhodey dove for him, but Tony just leaped away, up onto the couch and running across the laps of the other three. Natasha lifted her head to watch in amusement.

“SOMEBODY CATCH THAT CAT! HE STOLE MY WALLET!” And indeed, it appeared that the object in Tony’s mouth was a leather wallet. Clint burst out laughing.

“What, can’t you turn into a big lion and catch a tiny wittle cat? OW! What the hell?!” Tony had reached Clint’s lap right after he called Tony “tiny wittle,” and clearly the cat had not appreciated that. Natasha let out a sniggering noise as Clint massaged his leg where Tony’s claws had left little scratches.   
He glared. 

“Shut up you.”

Steve watched all of it play out with an amused smile on his face, and Bruce just rolled his eyes, but he had a bit of a smile on his face as well. 

“And what, get stuck in the hallway? No thanks!” Rhodey lunged again, trying to catch Tony as he leaped from the other end of the massive sofa, but was too slow. The last time he had tried to transform in the tower, he had gotten lodged in a doorway because of his broad lion shoulders, and Tony, seeing an opportunity decided not to widen the halls or doors for his friend. 

Tony gracefully maneuvered up onto one of the walkways that and perches that ran all around the room for the smaller hybrids, and hung his head down so the wallet was hanging just out of reach.

Rhodey jumped, swatting at it, but Tony jerked his head away just a second before, and Rhodey missed again. He swore, making a rude gesture at the Tony. Tony just let out a muffle “Mrow?” around the wallet in his mouth, eyes wide and innocent.

“Don’t ‘mrow’ me you little asshole. You know I’ve been immune to your innocent kitty act ever since second semester of MIT.”

Tony just stared at him, head tilted ever so slightly, ears at just the right angle for the ‘poor little cat’ look. Even Clint let out a little “awwwww” at the sight.

“And you guys! Stop encouraging him!”

“He’s right, we should help get the wallet back.” Steve tried to use his Listen To Me, I’m So Reasonable voice, but it lacked its usual conviction. It was funnier to watch the scene before them play out.

“Alright, I didn’t want to have to do this! But clearly,” Rhodey shot a glare at the other four, “I’m not going to get any help. Tony, you have one minute to give that back, or I’m calling Pepper!”

The look on Tony’s face morphed into one of shocked horror, or the closest thing a cat’s face could, in less than a second.

“Oh yes I will, don’t try me! I know she’s been looking for an excuse to get you away from your work for a meeting with the investors! I wonder what she would say if she knew that you weren’t working on that paperwork she sent you, and were teaching Dum-E how to prank call the board members you don’t like instead.”

Clint let out a muffled “Oh shit!”

Tony kept peering down at his friend in horror, and almost disbelief.

“15 seconds! See, I’m pulling her number up right now.” He showed Tony his phone.

“Just give up Tony! It’s not worth dying!” Clint’s look was almost as horrified. Tony, clearly agreed, because he scrambled down to the floor as quickly as he could, and meekly dropped the wallet at Rhodey’s feet.

The colonel lifted the wallet between his thumb and finger.

“Really Tony? Did you have to leave teeth marks?”

Tony had the decency to look ashamed. Or maybe he was still afraid that Rhodey was going to call Tony’s girlfriend. The honey badger shifter seemed to be the only person Tony had any respect for. She was fierce, and a little scary. Which was probably why she and Natasha got along so well.”

“Oh well.” Rhodey stuck the wallet into his pocket. “How about you make it up to me by getting Dum-E to call Senator Stern.”

Tony perked up at that idea, and the two retreated back into the depths of the workshop from which they had emerged. Steve shrugged, picked up his controller again, and unpaused the game. Clint, a little too slow getting his eyes back on the course, ran into one of the trolleys and Steve raced past him.

“Ass!” 

Steve just laughed, until a few seconds later he got pegged by three green shells in a row, and Clint added a seventh victory to his streak.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Clint's ability to never miss translates into video games, and people swear he must be cheating, but he swears he's not.
> 
> Also Pepper is a Honey Badger because Honey Badgers don't care, Honey Badgers don't give a shit.


End file.
